


Possessive

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Finn is really into his demon role and is very possessive of you.





	Possessive

“Thank you so much for such a great match!” I told the Miz backstage, one hand clutching the Intercontinental Title. I had just won it from him at SummerSlam and could not be happier about it.

“No problem, man. You deserve it. Take good care of it,” he replied, pulling me into a brief hug before patting my shoulder and walking off.

“What was that?” Finn asked, stepping up to me, eyes narrowed in the Miz’s direction.

“Oh, I was just thanking him for a great match,” I answered, shrugging. Finn just nodded before walking off down the hallway. I frowned and followed after him, entering his dressing room right after him. “Are you okay?”

Finn turned, his eyes flashing black. “I don’t know, am I?” His voice was deeper, raspier than normal, and I knew then that the Demon had come out to play.

“If you tell me what’s wrong, I can help,” I stated, placing my title on the ground before stepping closer to him.

“He had his hands all over you,” Finn hissed, hands clenching at his sides. “Touching what’s mine.”

“We were just talking about the match. It was all friendly, I promise,” I explained.

“No one sees you and has innocent, friendly thoughts. Everyone wants you. But you’re mine,” Finn growled, suddenly in my personal space. His lips crashed hard into mine, his teeth biting at my bottom lip. When I gasped in surprise, his tongue entered my mouth, mapping out the contours of it.

“Finn,” I gasped when he moved his mouth to my neck and bit down.

“I have to let everyone know who you belong to,” he muttered, nipping and sucking at the skin all down the column of my neck and onto my shoulder. He kissed and bit all the way down my chest, leaving marks behind.

“Finn, I wrestle shirtless,” I whined.

“Well then, makeup is gonna have a field day with you,” he smirked at me before dropping to his knees in front of me.

He bit at both hipbones, peeking out from the material of my trunks, before pulling my trunks down and making me step out of them. He sucked one particularly hard mark on the inside of my thigh, once more smiling up at me. We made eye contact as he slowly twirled his tongue around the head of my aching cock.

“Fuck, Finn,” I groaned, low enough that no one could hear.

He tsked, removing his tongue. “You have to be louder. I want everyone to know who you belong to,” he reminded me, once more reaching his tongue out for my dick.

He slowly took me into his mouth, swirling his tongue as he went. When the tip of my dick met the back of his throat, my hands tangled in his hair and I let out a strangled moan of his name. Finn hummed around my dick, still nestled in the back of his throat. He pulled off of me slowly, his tongue tracing patterns around my shaft as he did.

“Still not loud enough,” he commented, standing up. “But I can fix that.” He pressed one more bruising kiss to my lips as I tried to catch my breath before walking over to his bag in the corner of the room. He rustled around for a moment before he pulled out a small bottle of lube. “On the couch,” he ordered, pointing at it before he started to remove his clothes. I stood still, pressed against the door for a moment and he looked up, eyes once more flashing black. “On. The. Couch,” he repeated, voice lower.

I nodded in compliance and moved to settle myself on the couch. By the time I had gotten comfortable, Finn was in on the couch as well, clothes off in a pile in the center of the room. He shoved my outside leg off the couch, my foot flat on the ground as he popped the cap on the bottle of lube in his hand.

“Just because the Miz helped you make a great match and you won the title off of him doesn’t give him the right to touch you,” Finn growled, one of his wet fingers slowly pushing into my puckered entrance. “I don’t care how friendly it may have been. No one touches you but me.” He added another finger, causing me to moan underneath him as he pumped them in and out of me, slowly brushing over my prostate.

“Finn,” I moaned, arching my hips into his hand. “Please.”

Finn smirked, removing his fingers from me, ignoring my groan of protest. He quickly slicked up his cock before pushing into me slowly.

“Who do you belong to?” he asked as he started thrusting into me, hard and fast.

“Y-you,” I choked out, holding onto his shoulders as he drilled into me.

“Who do you belong to?” he growled, thrusting harder.

“Finn! I belong to you, Finn!” I yelled, bucking my hips back onto him.

“Yeah, you belong to me,” he rolled his hips, hitting my prostate dead on and causing my eyes to roll back into my head. “And that means who gets to touch you?”

“Only you, Finn. Only you,” I moaned, reaching a hand down to my leaking cock to stroke myself.

Finn slapped my hand away, replacing it with his own. “Only I get to touch you,” he growled, hips jerking erratically now, faster and faster into me.

I moaned, throwing my head back as he stroke my cock in time with his thrusts. “Finn, please!” I wailed.

“Come for me. Show me who you really belong to,” Finn coaxed, still stroking my cock and hitting my prostate with every thrust of his hips.

I came with a shout of his name, knowing anyone in the immediate area would be able to hear it. As soon as I came, I could feel Finn come as well, hot spurts of come shooting into me.

While our breath slowed and Finn pulled out of me, pressing a kiss to my forehead, I looked down at my torso, now littered with bruises beginning to form. “Finn,” I whined as he walked towards me with a wet washcloth. “There are hickies everywhere!”

“I told you I wanted to show you, and everyone else, who you belong to. Now no one else will touch you,” he stated simply, shrugging before cleaning us off.


End file.
